


ul'dah

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: Postcards from Eorzea [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Postcards, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: A Dalmascan adventurer sends a postcard from Eorzea. Her first stop? Ul'dah. Jewel of the Desert.
Series: Postcards from Eorzea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853587
Kudos: 1





	ul'dah

**Author's Note:**

> Postcards sent from my WoL, Ysabel Merlose.

_[A rough sketch on a flimsy card. A walled desert city looms, with a large domed building stretching high. A merchant offers gleaming jewels to travelers. A chocobo cranes its neck to peer at a bright banner. Watercolors have been hastily, haphazardly applied, browns and blacks and the occasional red or blue. On the back, lilting cursive.]_

Dear Owyne and Olyffe:

the desert memorysands flood again through my marrow, the ugly Eorzean Sun browbeats the thanalan rocks into a monstrous teeth-bared Submission—

I walk in search of the Rabanastre of our collective Dalamscan Dreams—

Ul’dah protrudes as a Promise, opulent, grotesque, from the crags, with its merry spires and domes,a sweet relief of promised oasis Water, banners hang limply bright in the still desert air—

a mound of future-bones piles outside the city—

the refugees, congregated in unending desolation; buzzards circle and circle above, a Promise, sweetly singing—

those of the city climb every higher on the funeral mounds, gil and gil passing and passing hands, spiraling ever upwards, the Promise’s Threat: Anyone Can Succeed—

the rich climb to the heavens, monstrous and Successful—

Nald’Thal, their God of Commerce & Death, gnashes his Teeth and Feasts on All

Love,

Ysabel


End file.
